User blog:JBox2D/The patch I want to see\
General Changes Damage over Time effects Most non-targeted DoT effects now have a standardized tick rate of once every half second, with the damage dealt per second unchanged. The goal here is to make these abilities feel a bit better to use, and to make it so that "if you're in my ability you're taking damage" instead of "if you're in the ability when it ticks you're taking damage" which is how it sometimes feels when using abilities with a one second tick rate. Affected Abilities: '' , , , , , , , , , , Ability Hitboxes Anyone who's ever played Leauge knows that there are a bunch of abilities with hitboxes that just don't match their visual effects at all. Not all of these champions necessarily need nerfs, and in many of these cases the visual effect should be increased to match the ability's hitbox instead of nerfing the hitbox. What needs to be done is a general match up of visuals to hitboxes, or at the very least these abilities need additional indicators to show the full size of the ability. ''Affected Abilities: '' , , , , , , (on Victorious Morgana), , , (Third cast only). Critical Strike Chance Runes These runes have been completely removed from the game. Random effects are generally somewhat unhealthy for the game, and while I'd like to do a full rework of Critical Strike Chance, that's a topic for another time. At any rate, 1% crit runes are an extreme example of this: a crit from a 1% crit chance rune earlygame can win a fight for you, and that's not something that should ever be possible. Because of this, Crit Chance runes have been entirely removed from the game. Crowd Control effects and Mobility Champion Changes Overall, Ekko is ''supposed to be an assassin who's focused a bit more on utility than on raw damage. That said, he currently does an absolutely absurd amount of damage on top of his utility, which isn't exactly balanced. The goal with these changes is to reduce his burst damage rather significantly, so that he's not 100-0ing people without having an absolutely massive lead, and instead has to burst people to low health and finish them off with his enhanced autoattacks. : :* On-Target cooldown increased from 3 seconds to seconds. :* Ratio reduced to from . :: Context: Ekko's passive is incredibly strong with the amount of damage and sticking power it provides. Increasing the cooldown and removing the speed buff should make it more possible for an enemy to actually escape from him once he procs it, while still keeping the core functionality of the ability pretty strong. The ratio nerf is there because the entire thing does way too much damage, especially when you consider that it is triggered by other abilities. : :* Radius increased by ~25% :* Now gives an exact indicator of where it is going to land 1.5 seconds before landing. :: Context: Ekko's W is a very interesting ability strategically, but the fact that it has essentially no indication of where it's going to land until it has landed removes a lot of the skill from using the ability. Landing Ekko's W should be extremely unreliable, and the skill in landing it should be in forcing your opponent to go through it, not in them incorrectly guessing where you cast it. Less guesswork, more actual counterplay, and a slightly increased radius to compensate for the loss of reliability. Jinx ult now does even less damage at close range! : :* Missing health damage at close range reduced to % of target's missing health}}. Damage at maximum range unchanged. :: Context: Similar to the change in patch 5.8, this change is intended to make using a Jinx ult at close range essentially pointless. These changes are intended to reduce Kalista's overall mobility a bit and make slows actually have some meaning when used against her, as well as adding a downtime to Rend and making Q a viable alternative to max first. Additionally, her ultimate is now no longer quite as much of a "get out of jail free" card for her support (and for her if her support is thresh). :Stats :* Base mana increased from 232 to 300 :* Attack speed per level reduced to 1.5% from 3.3% : :* Dash distance is now directly reduced by movement speed slows. :: Context: Kalista's passive currently means that slowing her means essentially nothing in terms of catching her, since her dash replaces her normal movement. This change is intended to allow more champions to actually catch her so that she doesn't unfairly counter everything melee as much as she currently does. : :* Mana cost reduced from to 50 at all ranks. :: Context: A lower cost on Kalista's Q should open up maxing Q as a situational alternate path to maxing E. : :* Cooldown reduced from to . :* No longer refunds mana or resets cooldown if it kills a unit. :: Context: Kalista's E is already a very powerful ability given it's effective functionality as a damage steroid with an unlimited duration. The primary decision point with an ability like Rend should be "when do I turn damage potential into actual damage", and having no downtime completely removes that aspect of the ability. : :* Can no longer be cast if Kalista's Oathsworn is stunned, rooted, or suppressed. :* No longer renders Kalista's Oathsworn invulnerable (still grants untargetability). :: Context: Basically, the goal here is to make catching Kalista's support out alone a little more rewarding by removing her ability to pull them out of literally any bad situation. CC locking her support now actually prevents them from escaping, and damage-over-time abilities will continue to deal their damage even if the target is ulted. : :* Now always prioritizes champions. :* New interaction with : If Pyroclasm hits a target affected by Blaze, that target will not count against it's maximum number of bounces. Pyroclasm's projectile speed is reduced by 25% on each bounce after the fourth, to a minimum of 50% movement speed. :: Context: Brand needs a bit of help, and a change like this would add an actually interesting blaze interaction to his ultimate, instead of the current one which can be summed up as "either put it on a blazed target or the entire ability is infuriatingly unreliable". The idea is that the projectile speed is reduced after it's done it's normal maximum number of hits so that it becomes easier and easier to avoid as time goes on. I think this would still be fairly balanced, but it could always be reverted if it proved to be overpowered as heck : :* No longer has a 110% base damage :* Now deals a minimum of 110% damage. :: Context: Basically, Ashe's passive still has a bonus damage with no crit chance, but that base damage goes away as she builds crit. With under 10% crit chance her basic attacks still do 10% bonus damage, but once she's built 10% or more crit chance the bonus damage goes away. Effectively, her earlygame is the same and her lategame damage is reduced by 10% :: ::* No longer increases passive slow by 20%. ::* Now increases passive slow to a minimum of 25% :: Context: The increased slow on Ashe's Q is necessary early game in order to make her passive slow actually worth something (at least briefly). However, when she's a higher level and her passive is already a strong slow on it's own, the additional 20% from her Q pushes it to the point of absurdity. Currently, at level 16 Ashe slows targets by 55% while her Q is active. With this change, her Q still makes her passive slow meaningful at early levels, but no longer increases it when the passive slow is greater than 25%. Riven now uses energy. Her kit is extremely overbearing without a resource, and the idea is that the numbers are tuned in such a way that she should never run out of energy while fighting someone normally but will run out rather quickly when she uses abilities defensively. : :* Now restores 10 energy (20 if used on a champion). :: Context: Riven's energy costs are tuned such that if she is in combat with a champion and makes proper use of her passive she should rarely run out. As such, her energy restore mechanism is her passive. : :* Now costs 40 energy per cast. :* Cooldown reduced from 13 seconds to 10 seconds. :* Cooldown now begins after the third cast instead of the first. :: Context: This change somewhat reduces the amount of mobility Riven gets from building Cooldown Reduction, as well as preventing her from initiating with her Knockup and having Q available again immediately. Energy cost is added per cast rather than having a massive cost up-front so that it can actually be cast at low energy levels. : :* Now costs 40 energy. : :* Now costs 60 energy : :* Unchanged :: Context: Just confirming that even with energy her ult still has no cost, like every other energy user's ultimate. : :* Stun duration reduced to one second at all ranks from . Slow duration still scales with rank and is applied after the stun expires. :: Context: E max Irelia is bullshit. This makes it useless. Gnar's mini form does less damage. It's still very good at kiting and poking, it just does a bit less damage and is easier to itemize against. : ::* Ratio reduced from to :: Context: Gnar's long ranged harass is slightly weaker. : :* Percent health damage reduced from % of target's maximum health}} to % of target's maximum health}} :* Damage is now dealt as physical damage instead of magic damage. This is dealt as a part of whatever instance of damage applied it and does not proc The Black Cleaver twice. :: Context: The fact that Gnar's W does magic damage makes it really difficult to itemize against. This is a design choice that's often applied to tanky champions to make it harder to mitigate all of their damage, but given the fact that Gnar is ranged, the damage his W does and the difficulty of itemizing against it is a bit over the top. : :* Damage reduced to from :: Context: Given the range, silence, and difficulty of avoiding Cho's W, it can be very hard to deal with a Cho'Gath who maxes it first and uses it to harass, especially as an ability based champion. Reducing the damage while leaving everything else the same should make laning against him less painful without hurting his utility. : :* Time after casting an ability before heat begins to decay increased to from 4 seconds at all ranks. :* Bonus magic damage while overheated reduced to 10 ( 5 level) from 20 ( 5 level). :: Context: This change is intended to reduce Rumble's earlygame bullying potential a bit by making it harder for him to spam spells without overheating. The delay reduces back to live values as the game progresses so as to not hurt his ability to teamfight too much. : :* No longer grants passive attack speed. :* Cooldown reduced to from :: Context: The goal here is to generally reduce Rek'Sai's damage output a bit without severely hitting any of her primary strengths. Removing extra free stats from an ability that's already pretty good is an obvious way to do this. The cooldown is reduced at later levels partly to give her a real incentive to level the ability up and partly because fuck yes. : :* Now gives a minimum of 30/55/80 ability power :: Context: A partial revert to the nerfs in patch 5.16 so that the gold efficiency of the item isn't absolute garbage : :* Empowered autoattack now deals base magic instead of scaling with Viktor's level. :: Context: A big part of what makes Viktor's midgame so crazy is that the majority of his Q's base damage scales with Viktor's level instead of with the spell's actual rank, for no apparent reason. The result of this is that Viktor effectively gets the damage of almost two maxed abilities at level nine instead of one, which makes his midgame pretty overbearing just because of how much damage he does. Making the damage scale with spell rank instead of his level should fix this problem without really hurting his kit too badly, as well as opening up the possibility of situationally maxing Q. The ratio has been increased so that the damage remains pretty similar lategame (trading 70 base damage at level 18 for an extra 5% AP to the ratio should make the damage follow pretty similarly once it's maxed) : :* Stun Duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.5 :: Context: Given the level of commitment Tahm has to make to actually stun somebody, it seems fair for that stun to be on the strong side. : :* Cooldown increased to from :: Context: The cooldown on Tahm's W is way too low for how powerful the ability is, so it warps the power level the rest of his kit can have without being overbearing. :* Grey health to normal health conversion increased from % of grey health to % of grey health. :: Context: Like I said, nerfing Tahm's W allows you to buff other interesting parts of his kit without making him overpowered, so that he's less of a W button on a stick. This could open up E max as a defensive option against heavy harass lanes, and that's fine. The idea that Vayne has a weak earlygame is largely false given the base damage on Silver Bolts and the colossal powerspike she gets from her ultimate at level 6. These changes are general nerfs to her damage early to midgame, with the potential to do more damage than they currently do under some circumstances. : :* No longer deals a flat true damage :* %health damage increased to % from % :: Context: Vayne's W is now weaker against squishy targets and slightly stronger against very tanky ones. Breaks even with the removed base damage at maximum health : :* No longer grants flat attack damage :* Now increases Vayne's total attack damage by 20% at all ranks :: Context: As with the changes to Silver Bolts, this aims to reduce Vayne's power level without items. The new steroid on Final Hour requires AD to break even, which means that it will be slightly stronger at full build and quite a bit weaker early in the game. Lux should go from being "a worse Xerath" to "a more utility oriented Xerath". : :* Projectile speed reduced by roughly 20% :* Damage increased from to :* Slow increased from % to % :* Mana cost reduced from to :: Context: While Lux's E may have been strong at one point, that's powercreep for you. Pretty much every other similar mage has better waveclear and higher damage than Lux, so we're buffing her E's damage and modernizing it's mana cost. The projectile speed has been reduced because the new ability is actually pretty strong now. Category:Blog posts